Life Moves Fast
by joyfulscorpio
Summary: Spoilers for Girl Meets Goodbye. AU if Riley left to London, leaving Maya and Josh dealing with the loss together, making their friendship grow.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally a Joshaya multi-chapter that's not a one-shot series. Yay! Sadly, I finally did one with the ending of GMW. Anyone else crying about it? Anyways, I had this idea after watching Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen and then after watching Girl Meets Goodbye I decided to write it. Anyways, hope you like it!**

 **Chapter One:**

It had only been eight hours since Maya had to say goodbye to Riley and she was already missing her best friend like crazy. Her and Riley were more than best friends, they were sisters. They had an unshakable bond and a few years away wouldn't break it, at least Maya hoped so. She knew a lot of things were going to change but she hoped their bond would still remain.

That was the funny thing about hope, she guessed, as soon as something that she was hoping for had finally happened she now had to have hope for a whole other thing. Why did life had to mess with her like that?

"Is this seat taken?"

Maya was broken from her thoughts by a familiar voice. She tilted her head to meet gorgeous blue eyes.

"Boing." She said with a bright smile.

Okay life, she was listening.

"Ferret." Josh replied with a smile mirroring hers. He stared at her expectantly.

"Oh, no, you're good."

He took the seat next to her. Riley's seat. When the gang was there earlier no one dared to sit there, but Maya was okay with Josh sitting there. He was a Mathews after all.

"So...how are you doing?" Josh asked.

"I'm...dealing. It's so weird to think that I won't see Riley for who knows how long. Like I keep on forgetting that she's not just on some vacation."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I feel the same way about them. Ever since they moved here I would only go a few months without seeing at least Cory. Now I have no idea when I'll see them again."

She looked down, biting her lip, "Yeah."

"Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. We can deal with this loss together."

This made Maya look up to meet his gaze, "Thanks, Josh. I'd like that."

They ended up talking at Topanga's for the rest of the night. Maya had yet to talk to Josh for this long, and she loved it. She found it so easy to talk to him about anything and everything. And he made her laugh, oh boy did he make her laugh. At the start of the day Maya had not guessed that she would be ending up laughing so much.

Eventually they had to stop talking since Topanga's was closing. Katy allowed Josh stay until they locked up.

As they were walking out, Josh was telling Maya about an incident with his roommate when Katy interrupted, "Hey Josh what are you doing this Wednesday night?"

"Nothing anymore besides studying since Cory left."

"Well, I know you would eat at the Mathews' a lot on Wednesdays, maybe you can come over to our place for dinner?"

Maya tried tried to hide a blush when Josh smiled at her Mom and said, "I'd love to."

 **MJMJMJ**

The first day of school without Riley and Cory was...tough to say the least. It felt like some dream Maya wanted desperately to wake up from. Only she never did. Luckily she had her friends to keep her company and to fill the void. But then she had math that she only shared with Riley. And then Maya was left alone by herself. Sure she had classmates as aquaintences but Maya was very hyperaware of Riley's absence. So much so that she asked to go to the bathroom.

Maya went in a stall and began to cry. Her heart was beating as she was starting to sweat. It suddenly was hard to breath as she had a pain in her chest. She needed to talk to someone, but she didn't want the group to see her like this. She called both her parents but both went to voicemail. So Maya did something that she was probably going to regret later, she called Josh.

He surprisingly answered on the first ring.

"Maya, everything okay?" Josh asked in concern.

"N-no." She let out between short breaths. "I...can't...breathe." Tears ran down her face and she was glad he didn't see her like this.

"Maya, it's going to be okay. Can you take a deep breath?" Maya sucked in a breath. "Good. Now I'm going to count to three and you let it out slowly, okay?"

He counted and Maya let the breath out. They did that a few times until Maya was able to make even breaths.

"Thanks." She breathed out, feeling better.

"I'm just glad it worked. A lot a times with panic attacks it's hard to stop them."

Maya suddenly felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry to call you. Did I interrupt class or anything?"

"No, no don't be sorry. I'm at lunch so you're good. I'm glad you called me."

"Thanks." She paused for a moment before saying, "How did you know how to help me?"

"I'm taking a really cool psychology class that teaches us some cool techniques. I also deal with anxiety myself, so I know a few tricks."

"I usually help Riley with hers, I don't get panic attacks that often anymore since my da-biological father left." Since Shawn officially adopted her, she didn't want to call Hermit her 'dad' anymore. That was reserved only for her real dad, Shawn. She then sighed, talking to more herself, "I should be stronger."

"No, Maya, don't talk like that. What you're feeling is valid. It's a big adjustment that's going to be hard to deal with. And I'm here no matter what to help with whatever you need."

More tears fell down her face, "Thanks Josh. You're a good friend."

"Anytime. And you are a good friend too."

Maya then sighed, "I just miss her so much."

"I know, me too."

 **MJMJMJ**

Two days later Josh came over for dinner. During that time Maya didn't have a panic attack again, but it was still hard to bare school or life in general without Riley. She was really grateful to have her friends, though. They all clung together, everyone feeling the empty void that Riley left. But Maya liked to think they were getting closer because of it. After her bathroom conversation with Josh, he convinced her to tell her friends and parents and they helped her. Farkle and Smackle told her they knew a lot of techniques so just text them if she was having problems again and to meet her in the bathroom. Luckily, she hadn't needed to yet, but was grateful to have them just in case.

Meanwhile, Maya found herself texting Josh a lot. At first it was a couple of hours after they hung up from their bathroom conversation that he texted her to make sure she was doing better. Then it was later that evening and they continued to talk off and on throughout the night. Maya didn't want to admit it to him, but she was living for their conversations. They calmed her.

However, Maya was still very nervous to have Josh over.

It was one thing to eat dinner with him at the Mathews, and a entire different thing to have him over at her place. She didn't think he'd ever been to her apartment before. At least it was her new one that her parents got after they got married and not her old one. Even though she did find herself missing the apartment she grew up in, she was more than glad that Josh never saw it. But even though they were in a new apartment, her anxiety of Josh seeing her at her home was high. She knew it was ridiculous, but she couldn't help it.

"Relax, Babygirl. It's just dinner." Her mom said as the two set the table. "Besides I'm not even cooking, we're going to have dinner from our favorite Italian place."

"I know Mom, but it's just going to be the first time that Josh is coming to my place. Not Riley's, _mine._ "

"I know but Josh is like family, at least that's what you and Shawn keep on telling me. He'll fit right in. Besides you have a crush on him for a reason."

Maya blushed, " _Moving on!_ Where's Shawn?"

"He's meeting John downstairs."

"Mr. Turner is coming?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to have him over more often."

"Mom, are you trying to be the new Cory and Topanga?"

"Maybe."

Maya laughed.

The door then flew open as Shawn walked in with John Turner following after him.

"So here's the apartment, John."

"Hey John, welcome to our home." Katy said walking up to the two men.

"Hi, Shawn's wife."

"She has a name you know." Shawn said.

"I know but I just like saying "Shawn's wife". It has a great ring to it, don't you think?"

Shawn smiled, wrapping an arm around Katy's waist, "Yeah, it definitely does."

"So where's my granddaughter?" John asked.

Maya laughed, placing the last plate on the table. "Over here! So if I'm your granddaughter, does that mean I get to call you 'Grandpa'?"

He winced as they walked to the kitchen, "Anything but that."

"How about 'Papa John?'"

"I'll take it."

The buzzer then rang, "I'll get it!" Maya yelled before running fast to the door buzzer. She then pressed the button. "Hunter residence this is Ferret speaking, may I ask who's ringing?"

She heard a laugh come from the speaker, "It's Josh."

"Sorry, I don't know anyone by the name."

He sighed, "It's Boing."

"Ohhh, Boing." She pressed the button to let him in, "Come right in."

"Wait, Josh is coming?" Shawn asked from the kitchen table.

"Yeah, Mom invited him."

"Katy!"

"What? I thought it'd be nice to include him in family dinner since the Mathews left."

"Yeah don't you see him like a little brother or nephew?" Papa John asked.

"I do! Which is weird for me since Maya has a crush on him."

Maya felt her cheeks become very warm, "Dad!"

"Awe, our little Maya has a crush on Little Mathews?"

Maya sighed, "It's not like that anymore."

"Right, you're just waiting to date him once you become eighteen." Shawn retorted.

Her cheeks became warmer. She definitely did not want to have this conversation with them.

"Will you guys be quiet?! He's coming up."

As if on queue, a knock came from the door.

Maya tried to compose herself before opening the door to reveal a very handsome Boing, who wearing a black leather jacket that Maya had to admit looked very good on him. She bit her lip while giving him a smile, "Hey Josh, come in."

"Hey, Maya." He said following him inside. "So this is your place, huh?" He asked, looking around.

She nodded, feeling self-conscious, "Yup."

He met her gaze, "I like it."

She felt another blush coming on, "Thanks."

"Josh, welcome!" Her mom said, ushering him in the kitchen.

"Thanks for having me over, Katy."

"You're welcome. Here you sit there next to Maya." She pointed at two chairs next to each other.

Maya repressed a groan. She definitely did not need her parents to embarrass her more with mentioning her deal with Josh. She shot her mom a look, to which Katy responded with an innocent look.

Maya took a seat next to Josh.

They all started to eat as they engaged in small talk.

"So, Maya have you heard from Riley yet? How's she handling the big move?" Papa John asked.

"Yeah I've talked to her, not as much as I would like because of the time difference but it's enough. Her and Auggie don't start school until next week so they can get used to the time change."

He nodded, "That's smart of Cory and Topanga. How've you been handling it?"

Maya froze for a moment and blinked at him. Her parents knew about her panic attack but she like to talk about it. She then felt a comforting hand place itself within hers. She didn't have to look to know it was Josh's. She squeezed it before saying, "Not as well as I'd like. It's hard, you know?"

"Yeah I definitely get that. But I think you guys are doing very well, considering how close you all with them."

Maya gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

Throughout the dinner, Maya noticed that neither her or Josh let go of each other's hands until it was time for Josh to leave.

"Thanks again, Katy and Shawn."

"Hey, what about me?" Maya asked Josh, faking a pout.

He smiled, "And _Maya_."

"You're very welcome." Katy said. "You can come by anytime by the way."

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course. I think we'd all like to get our Mathews fix from you."

Josh laughed, "No pressure or anything." He then stood of from his chair.

Shawn added, "And by anytime she means anytime we're here. In the same room as you. Watching you."

Josh rubbed his neck, "Got it."

"I'll walk you out." Maya said.

Her mom gave her a knowing smile and she tried not to roll her eyes.

When they reached the door they both stopped.

"Hey, listen, thank you." Maya said.

Josh turned to look at her, his smile widened, "For what?"

"For being there for me this week. It's really helped."

"Of course. Though, can I tell you a secret?" He leaned in.

"What?"

"Talking to you has helped me too. I may be your Mathews fix, but you're kinda my Riley and Auggie fix. In a weird way, since you know, "long game" and all."

Maya laughed, "I get you. And hey, if you need me, I'll be there too."

He smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

That night, Maya emailed Riley all about the family dinner and especially talked about Josh being there. She couldn't help but smile while typing about Josh. Ugh it was times like those that the long game seemed to be taking forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Gosh I was not planning for this to take like 8 months. I'm so sorry! But I'm finally back bc I am FLOORED at the response the first chapter got. Like wow! Thank you! Anyways I'll hopefully be posting more regularly. And hopefully this is an okay chapter. Enjoy!**

It had been a month since Riley and the Mathews left. Since then, it had become a tradition to have family dinners on Wednesdays at the Hunters. Between each week Josh and Maya found themselves texting each other at least once a day, usually more than once. It had become a comfort for Josh. He was so used to having Cory and his family nearby. He missed them like crazy. Josh was really grateful for Maya and her family, they helped him a lot. He always made sure he made it to Wednesday dinners.

Except during finals week, where he was completely swamped with school that he had to miss it. He barely had time to text Maya or anyone else for that matter because he had to focus. It was during that time that Josh started to really feel like he was truly living on his own. He couldn't go to Cory's to have his brother help him study. It was then that Josh realized he was holding onto Cory and his family too much.

Now without them he had to truly grow up. Which scared Josh to no end.

The Friday night after finals were over he was invited to a party. He knew he should probably go home and rest, but then he remembered Schnoopaloop had his girlfriend over there- how that guy got a girlfriend he had no idea- and he didn't want to be the third wheel. Also he couldn't just crash at Cory's. And so Josh decided it would be good for him if he went to the party.

Boy was he wrong.

Josh hadn't been to a party since before Cory left. He had been too busy with school and Maya and the Hunters to go to one. When he first came he started to feel anxious. So he got a drink. Which turned into two, then three. By his fourth drink and after dancing with some girl who asked him to dance, he still felt anxious. And so he decided to text Maya.

Boing: Hey

Ferret: HE LIVES

Boing: haha very funny

Ferret: i take it your finals went okay since ur still living. Unless ur texting me from the beyond which would b cool

Boing: nope still living

Boing: unfortunately

Ferret: u ok?

Boing: yeah I'm just feeling a little anxious

Ferret: where are you?

Boing: A party

Boing: u kno ferret ur so great

Boing: and pretty

Boing: have i told u that b4?

Ferret: are you drunk?

Boing: maybe

Ferret: I think it's time you go home Boing

Boing: im fiiiine

Ferret: Joshua Gabriel Mathews

Boing: ok fine

Josh walked toward his dorm, but instead of going inside he walked past it. He didn't realize where he was going until he ended up in front Maya's apartment building. What was he doing? This was definitely a bad idea. But he was already there and he had a urge to see Maya face-to-face.

And so he climbed her fire-escape before reaching her window. At least he hoped it was hers or else it would be really awkward. The curtain was open and so he looked inside and saw Maya painting on her eisle. Yes he felt like a creeper, but he couldn't help but stare at her as she was lost in her painting.

After staring longer than he liked to admit, Josh finally got out of his stupor and tapped on her window.

Maya jumped up and turned around.

He waved as she walked toward him.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" She asked as she opened her window.

"Nice to see you too."

She rolled her eyes, "When I said to go home I meant yours not mine."

He gave her a nonchalant shrug, "You gotta be more specific."

Maya let out a small laugh before shaking her head, "As much as I love breaking the rules I rather not have Shawn caught you being here while being drunk."

Josh sighed, "You're right. I just...I just wanted to see you."

She hitched her breath, "Boing..."

"I really missed you Little Ferret."

"It hasn't been that long."

"I know, I've just been so used to talking to you. I missed it."

Maya smiled, "Me too." She then sighed, "You can come in."

Josh knew it was a bad idea but pushed that thought aside because he really wanted to spent time with his Little Ferret. So he went inside. Well more like he dove inside, falling on the ground.

Maya went to help him up, "You okay there Honey?"

Josh fumbled and then tripped on Maya's foot, making them both fall down. He landed on top of her, making them both laugh. Meeting her gaze, he caught his breath. She was breathtaking. Her hair shined brightly by her desk lap while her ocean blue eyes pierced through his.

"Wow, Maya. Gorgeous."

Maya rolled her eyes, "I'm in my PJ's."

"Still breathtakingly gorgeous."

"You're drunk." She countered even though he could see her blush.

"And you're gorgeous. Look at us stating the obvious." He then moved a stray hair from her face but instead of letting it go he started to play with it. Josh then sighed, "The long game is so..."

"Long?" Maya finished for him, her stare getting more intense.

"Yeah." He breathed out. "I just wish it would come already."

She bit her lip, "I know me too. But it'll come. We just gotta have patience and hope."

Josh smiled, "I thought hope was for suckers."

"I've changed my mind."

Josh couldn't take being so close to her anymore. He leaned down, but before he could kiss her, Maya placed her palm over his mouth.

"Boing, you're drunk. And as much as I've been waiting to finally kiss you, I think it's best if we continued to wait."

He let out a loud sigh, "Fiiiine."

"Boing."

"Ferret."

"Josh."

"Maya."

"I think you should get up now."

He cleared his throat, "Right. Wouldn't want your parents walking in on us like this. That would be awkward."

"A little too late for that."

They both turned to see Shawn folding his arms at the door.

"Crap." They both said at the same time as they hurriedly got up.

"Josh. Maya. What's going on here?"

"Nothing." They continued in unison, as they stood up straight.

"Nothing happened I swear. Josh just tripped." Maya said.

Josh started to sway and held onto her bed post.

"Joshua are you drunk?"

"Pffft no. You're drunk!"

"Joshua Gabriel Mathews. You come here right this instant."

Josh gulped as he walked to Shawn. He hated when he disappointed his family.

"What's exactly going on?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing." Maya said quickly. "Josh was in the neighborhood and spontaneously came here. Nothing was going to happen. I promise."

"Yeah what she said." Josh said.

Shawn sighed, "Okay I believe you two. Josh, you're staying here tonight. On the couch. But if I see you two alone again tonight, you're both in big trouble. Got it?"

They both nodded.

"Good. Now, Josh come on, let's get you some coffee. Maya, stay."

Maya sighed, "Fine."

Josh waved at her as Shawn dragged him out of her room.

Once they reached the kitchen, Josh took a seat on the island and burried his head on the granite top. He let out a long sigh, "I'm so sorry, Shawn. I don't know what got in to me. I was at this party and feeling really alone and l just found myself here."

Shawn placed a cup of coffee in front him before saying, "Josh, I'm going to ask you a serious question and you need to answer me honestly."

This made Josh tilt his head up to meet Shawn's serious gaze. "Yeah?"

"What were you planning to do with Maya?"

"Nothing!" He said quickly. "I just came over because I missed talking to her."

"And you couldn't do that over a text?"

Josh rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know...I just needed to see her."

"Joshua, what's this really about?"

He sighed, "I guess I've been used to talking to her and seeing her. And when I couldn't I realized something. Everyone keeps saying that I'm your "Mathews" fix, but you guys are the same for me too. And Maya makes the hole they left less...holey."

"Awe Boing, you do the same!"

Both Shawn and Josh turned to see Maya stepping out of the hallway.

"Maya, I thought I told you stay in your room." Shawn said.

She walked over to them, folding her arms, "Yeah well you didn't think I'd actually miss this now did you?"

Shawn let out an exasperated sigh and muttered, "Teenagers."

Maya took a seat next to Josh and asked her dad, "Hey, Dad, can you give us a minute? I promise nothing will happen. I just need to talk to Josh."

"Fine. Five minutes. After that I'm coming back with a blanket for Josh and sending you straight to bed." Shawn said before leaving.

Once he was gone, Maya put a hand on Josh's shoulder. "Josh?"

He turned and caught her gaze. Her eyes shined like stars in the half-light of the kitchen. "Maya."

"I'm sorry."

Josh furrowed his brow in confusion, "Why? I should be the one apo..apolo..apologizing to you."

"Yeah, but I'm sorry I didn't fully realize how hard this must be for you. I mean I did, but I didn't realize that for the first time you're really on your own. You don't have Cory's shoulder to rely on anymore."

He took a sip of his coffee before saying, "Yeah."

Maya then placed her hand on top of his, "Hey, you're not alone."

Josh met her gaze, her eyes shinning like stars in the half-light of the kitchen's lights. He gulped.

She continued, "You have me and my parents. We're here for you. I mean look at Shawn. You're like a brother to him. If anyone else dropped here drunk he'd kick them to the curb with a talk about how drinking too much is bad. Though he probably will give you that lecture, he still had you stay here the night. He cares about you. We all do."

Josh smiled and squeezed her hand, "Thank you, Maya. And I care about you too. A lot."

Maya blushed and smiled, "I know."

Josh had yet another urge to kiss her again, but refrained from doing so. Thankfully they were interrupted by a clearing of the throat.

They both turned around to see Shawn placing a pillow and blanket on the couch. "Time's up. Maya it's time for bed."

She sighed while getting up, "Yeah, yeah, I know." Suddenly, she gave Josh a kiss on the cheek, leaving him shocked, "Goodnight, Boing."

He touched his cheek as she ran to her room, "Goodnight." He said in shock.

Shawn cleared his throat, making Josh walk over to him. "Josh, you know I love you and would do anything for you. But I hope this doesn't become a habit. I know you're in college now anf exploring the world. But I also know you're smart enough to know too much is too much."

Josh nodded, looking down, "I know."

Shawn then put his arm around Josh, "Hey, I know this is hard for you, but we're here for you."

Josh smiled at him and truly believed him, "I know."


End file.
